La artista de La muerte
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: Nadie jamás la ha visto antes, sólo los cadáveres que siempre dejaba a su paso, era conocida por las malas lenguas como "La artista de la muerte" por su increíble forma de dejar sus asesinatos atrás. [Johnlock/Mystrade/Wincest/LigeroDestiel/LigeroDebriel/SamxOc/Muerte de personaje/]
1. Introducción

Eran exactamente las 12 de la noche, Mary miraba intensamente a su esposo, él dormía a su lado sin enterarse de nada, últimamente habían muchos casos, tantos que apenas y se veían al cenar, y desde que se enteraron que Sherlock estaba vivo, ambos habían corrido en su búsqueda de casos, John estaba más vivo que nunca, saliendo a casos y siendo feliz, se le notaba en sus acciones, en los besos que le daba y como les agarraba la mano a ambos aveces, ella sabía que era amada por ambos hombres y ella los amaba a ellos. El amor que se tenían entre ellos no era igual dependiendo de la persona, sabía que Sherlock amaba a John, a ella, solamente la apreciaba por cuidar a su amor y por llevar al hijo en su vientre, John los amaba a ambos, pero a Sherlock aún más que a ella y no le molestaba ya que, como la buena madre y esposa cariñosa que era, no podría dejar de amar al amor de su vida.

Ella era una madre y esposa muy buena, siempre que la llegaba a ver le esperaba con su almuerzo preferido, le hacía masajes en la espalda y le besaba los labios cada vez que sufría una pesadilla, sabiendo que con eso se relajaba. ¡Cómo se estaba cansando de aquella aburrida rutina! Por su embarazo no pude estar dentro de los casos y para colmo, últimamente Mycroft parecía demasiado interesado en su vientre. Suspira. Desde mañana John no llegaría a casa y para colmo Sherlock le había dicho que no los esperara en varios días. Parecía ser que los tendría lejos mucho tiempo y, aunque eso fuera bastante bueno para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, estaría más aburrida que una ostra. Así que, con esa sensación de molestia y con una ligera molestia en el vientre, se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, en unas horas más debía antender a su esposo y darle el desayuno, junto a un par de menciones de animo y mucho apoyo. Y al fin lo tendría fuera de casa, dios, en serio no quería dejarlo ir.

Y así, cerró sus ojos y cayó en los brazos de morfeo, quien cómodamente le transportó a un sueño donde John y Sherlock jugaban con una pequeña niña rubia a los piratas, corrían de un lado a otro en aquel gran pastizal verde, ella estaba, tranquilamente, observando a sus tres amores jugar mientras que ella tejía un suéter para su bebé, Rosamund Mary Watson era el nombre de aquella nena, nota que los tres notan su presencia, Sherlock había tomado a la niña y la había puesto en los hombros de John. Los tres la saludan con la mano y se despierta, sintiendo los labios de su marido en su frente.

—Mary, querida, ya me voy. —Le susurró al oido intentándolo no molestarla.

—Hm... John... Quería hacerte el desayuno. —Habla moviéndose lentamente, su vientre no era muy voluptuoso, más no quería hacer movimientos muy bruscos.

—No es necesario, comeré algo en el avión.

—¿Avión?

—Ya me recuerdas a Sherlock con esto de escucharme, te había dicho que iría a América con Sherlock a buscar a la segunda cabeza de los Moriarty. Janna nos dio la posición de su hermana y nos dijo que para derrotar a Magnum debíamos hablar con ella primero.

—¿Y cómo se llama la famosa tercera pierna Moriarty?

—No tenemos su nombre, sólo sabemos que le dicen Sherry.

—¿Guinda?

—No amor, con "ese".

—Oh, vaya...

—Ya, duerme. — y dándole un casto beso en la frente, este sale de la habitación.

Mary ve a su esposo desaparecer de su rango de visión y decide que era hora de investigar por su cuenta. Ella fue parte de las tropas de élite al servicio de la reina. Tiene la habilidad suficiente como para vencer a cualquier idiota que se le quiera meter en medio, embarazada o no. Así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, decide levantarse con el único propósito de ir a ver al petulante Mycroft Holmes.


	2. Capítulo uno

—Es brillante, demasiado brillante como para los humanos mortales como lo son estos estúpidos del Scotland Yard... —Rie mientras une sus manos bajo su barbilla y mira hacia el frente con una mirada lustrosa, con aquel brillo jovial que siempre emanaba cuando hacía deducciones. —¿Qué se siente ser tan estúpidos? Buscar en cada país, en cada maldito país donde ella jamás estaría, donde ustedes, idiotas, pensaron que podría estar. ¿Cómo siquiera fueron tan idiotas como para pensar que estaría en México? No tan cerca de Estados Unidos... No, también vieron la idea de Colombia, idiotas, Moriarty es demasiado inteligente como para meterse bajo sus redes de narcotraficantes. ¿Argentina? Ahí estaba Hitler, blanco fácil. ¿Pero Chile? Un país donde nadie pensaría que estaría, un país donde todo es tan falso. Sus presidentes son absurdos, un país donde la educación esta tan deficiente como para ser capaz de entrar sin que se dieran cuenta... Donde la corrupción es pan de cada día ¡Y que el pan es una de sus propias quejas comunes! Oh, que ciegos fueron... Ahora John y yo nos adelantaremos en la pista y la atraparemos antes que se alerte de nuestra presencia.

Y así, con un simple movimiento, va a la puerta, donde estaba John Watson esperándolo con su maleta en mano, ambos sonríen, el juego estaba en marcha.

El viaje a Santiago de Chile fue algo normal, aburrido y monótono de poderse describir de alguna forma, lo curioso fue llegar al país, donde Sherlock, quien era el único que hablaba perfectamente español, era el que se manejaba en el lugar.

Fue divertido para este notar a cada ladrón en medio de la inocente gente que viajaba. Al salir del aeropuerto un auto los esperaba, un hombre moreno, de barba limpia y porte recto se adelantaba a abrirles la puerta.

—Señores Holmes.

La no pareja se sube a los asientos traseros, el chófer guarda sus maletas en el porta equipaje y rápidamente sube al asiento del conductor.

—Mi nombre es Daniel Palma y soy el encargado de cuidarles en su viaje.

—Dudo mucho que un profesor de Historia nos sirva de mucho.

—No pero me sé las leyes y conozco Santiago perfectamente.

—Muy bien por ti, es algo que yo podría hacer con solo ver un mapa y leer un poco.

—Mycroft me dijo que dirías algo así.

—Que bien que me conoce mi hermano.

—Ya llegamos. —El chófer se baja del auto y rodea este abriendo el maletero con la llave, así mismo Sherlock Holmes se baja del auto y deja a su mejor amigo bajarse antes de cerrar con la fuerza necesaria la puerta del auto. —Les puedo recomendar con mi propia experiencia personal, el hecho de cuidar muy bien sus pertenencias, los chilenos no sólo destacamos en temblores.

—Lo sé, Mycroft me dejó claro sus prejuicios ante las actividades recreativas de los ciudadanos chilenos.

—Aunque no piense que todos lo son, es sólo que destacan más en el extranjero.

—Lo sé. —Llegan a la recepción y una joven muy guapa les recibe, John mira con fascinación el atento ojo que Holmes le ponía a la mujer, la cual se movía con tranquilidad hacia ellos, hace una pequeña reverencia y les sonríe, inconscientemente se sacude la falda, quitando la nula suciedad que este poseía.

—Ustedes deben ser Sherlock Holmes y el Doctor John Watson, confieso que amo su blog, doctor.— Al nombrado se le hincha el pecho de puro orgullo, sus rubias pestañas se baten en puro entusiasmo por hacer cosas y eso Holmes lo nota, con disgusto disimulado mira a la recepcionista, quien inocente, hacía su trabajo buscando la llave de su habitación. Sherlock soltó un aburrido suspiro, siendo escuchado inmediatamente por su colega quien simplemente tomó la tarjeta que la chica le pasaba para comenzar a caminar. El profesor estaba caminando tras ellos, hablando con la recepcionista, quien también lo hacía, puesto que había también la habían contratado para ayudar a los europeos.

—No tenía idea que estabas en esto también Violeta.— Habló el de barba a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado, esta se arregló un poco su corto cabello y río con comodidad.

—Yo tampoco, pero cuando me llamó un tipo ofreciéndome nucho dinero por algo que sé hacer a la perfección, sólo dije que sí. —No había burla en su voz, sólo mucha confianza y comodidad ante la presencia del mayor.

—Vaya. —Sentenció Daniel.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Respondió simplemente la muchacha, entrando al ascensor junto a los tres profesionales en sus areas.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —Preguntó John, mirandola con curiosidad, era de las pocas cosas que podia decir en un buen inglés y no se arrepentía.

—Violeta.

—John Watson, un gusto.— Estrecha su mano y sonríe muy cómodamente a la muchacha, esta, muy contenta, corresponde con otra sonrisa que le recuerda demasiado a la de su compañero, una sonrisa completamente gatuna.

—John, no socialices demasiado, recuerda a lo que vinimos. —El detective gruñe al sentir la radiante sonrisa de la muchacha sobre él. Le molestaba de sobremanera que viera mucho a su John ya que no confiaba en ella ni en el tipo que le hablaba con total confianza, se conocían, se notaba y su análisis le mostró demasiado rápido todo, sus conductas sus personalidades y hasta lo que habían hecho en el día, cada vez era más rápido como analizaba a a la gente y eso le daba un poco de miedo. Miedo a que algún día su cerebro explote de la rapidez con la que hacia sinapsis, era un miedo ilógico y algo estúpido, pero era lo que había.

—Se a lo que vinimos Sherlock, no es necesario que lo repitas.— Hablan ya en ingles, puesto que el manejo del español de John no es tan alto.

Holmes miró al doctor por un segundo y resopló, estaba claro que este esa un ser sociable, pero no tenía porqué gastar su energía en hablar con personas que no fueran el. Pero como sabía perfectamente, el militar prefería gastar saliva en otras personas que gastarla con el y hablar del caso.

Mostraría su enojo mirándolo feo.


End file.
